A system that supports communication among a plurality of users by delivering a message originated by a user to the multiple other users has been known. For example, systems that automatically deliver and reproduce a message originated by a user to mobile terminals of other users have been known.
Conventionally, however, the message originated from a mobile terminal of one user was delivered to each of the mobile terminals of the other users in sequence in order of origination. Thus, on the user side that the messages were delivered, it may be difficult to understand the corresponding relation among the respective messages. This makes it difficult for the conventional technologies to support smooth communication.